


Feelings Can Be Fatal

by LullabyForACat12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyForACat12/pseuds/LullabyForACat12
Summary: Joshua devait arrêter. Il devait arrêter de toujours être heureux, de toujours sourire et de toujours tout faire pour Mingyu. Il avait besoin d'arrêter.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 3





	Feelings Can Be Fatal

Joshua devait arrêter. Il devait arrêter de toujours être heureux, de toujours sourire et de toujours tout faire pour Mingyu. Il avait besoin d'arrêter.

« Mingyu ne t'aime pas, Joshua. Arrête de t'accorcher à lui.» Il te brise doucement et ça te sera fatale.

Joshua ne croyait pas Jihoon quand celui-ci le prévenait habituellement mais ce matin, il s'était réveillé et tout s'était illuminé dans son esprit.

Une fois de plus, Mingyu n'était pas couché à ses côtés ; sa place était froide depuis longtemps. Il avait probablement déjà quitté leur appartement pour se rendre Dieu savait où. Mais cette fois-ci, Joshua n'avait pas cherché un petit mot inexistant de la part de son petit-ami. Il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et s'était servi un café sans sucre. Il avait amèrement observé la rue devant chez eux. Il avait observé une petite-fille jouer avec son chien, deux vieux monsieurs discuter de leur jeunesse et des déménageurs musclés vider leur camion de cartons qu'ils montaient dans le bâtiment d'en face. Aucune trace de Mingyu.

Il te brise doucement et ça te sera fatale.

Vers dix heures, Joshua s'était habillé puis était sorti. Il s'était rendu au marché, avait acheté fruits et légumes -mais pas de citrons, Mingyu détestait les citrons- puis les laissant dépérir dans sa voiture au soleil, s'était rendu au centre commercial. Il avait besoin de nouveaux hauts.

Quand Mingyu était dans les parages, quand il daignait poser son attention sur Joshua, le monde semblait s'éclairer. Mais dans les jours comme celui-là, le monde était fait de teintes de gris.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand Joshua n'était pas bien, quand il avait besoin d'espoir pour remonter la pente alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre once. Mingyu avait été son producteur d'espoir et pendant un an, Joshua s'était sentit revivre. Il s'était sentit sourire, rire ; heureux.

« Ce n'est pas sain, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ?» Il te brise doucement et ça te sera fatale. « Je devrais lui parler de ce que je ressens. Est-ce qu'il m'écouteras ?»

Joshua vivait pour Mingyu mais Mingyu vivait pour Wonwoo.

Wonwoo, c'était ce grand gars timide que Joshua avait rencontré à la librairie à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient fait copain-copain et Joshua avait fait la bêtise de le présenter à son petit-ami. Mingyu était tombé sous le charme du rat de bibliothèque et Joshua ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte.

Joshua quitta une énième boutique de vêtements avec quelques sacs en papier accrochés à chaque bras. Il avait un peu faim. Il avisa un café quand un haut-le-cœur le prit.

« Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me blesser mais il s'y prend mal. Et je l'aime toujours.» Il te brise doucement et ça te sera fatale.

Jamais, jamais en deux ans de relation Mingyu n'avait observé Joshua de la même manière qu'il observait Wonwoo à présent. Assis à une table en terrasse, ils avaient commandé des boissons et des gâteaux. Mingyu était clairement amusé par le soin que Wonwoo prenait à ne pas se salir.

« Peut-être qu'il s'est lassé de moi ? C'est parce que je n'ai pas une attitude aussi mignonne que Wonwoo ? Je pourrais... essayer ?» Il te brise doucement et ça te sera fatale.

Joshua était retourné à leur appartement le plus vite possible. Il avait besoin de retrouver cet environnement qu'ils avait construit ensemble. Lui et Mingyu. Que lui et Mingyu. Pas Wonwoo. Pas le nouveau Mingyu. Juste Joshua et son Mingyu.

« Quitte le. Quitte le et sois vraiment heureux.

\- Je suis heureux, Jihoon.

\- Mensonge.»

Joshua ne mentait jamais. Sauf à lui-même et à Mingyu, par extension. Mingyu lui demandait ça allait mais Joshua savait qu'il ne demandait pas vraiment ; il exigeait que Joshua aille bien. Alors Joshua disait « Je vais super bien !» puis sourit faussement.

Qu'est-ce qui te retiens encore ici ? Tu les as vu ensemble. Tu sais que Mingyu ne t'aime plus -t'a-t-il même déjà aimé ? Tu as fais ton temps, passe à autre chose. Prends cette valise, mets y tes vêtements ; prend ce carton et mets y tes affaires ; prend ton téléphone et appelle Jihoon, Jeonghan ou peu importe qui, du moment que tu trouves un logement temporaire. Vas-t'en. Vas vivre ta vie. Pas celle de Mingyu. Pas celle de Mingyu et Wonwoo. Celle de Joshua ; la tienne.

Joshua ne sait plus, ne pense plus. Il a déjà tiré la valise rangée au dessus de l'amoire. Elle est grand ouverte, il y jette la plus part de ses vêtements (il a laissé les t-shirts que préfèrerait Mingyu, peut-être que Wonwoo pourrait les porter). Machinalement, il prend un carton qui contenait des rames de papier et y met un peu tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main : électronique ; livres ; chaussures. Mais surtout pas BongBong. Cette foutue peluche qu'il chéri tant doit rester avec Mingyu. Avec ce bâtard qui lui a brisé le cœur.

Il te brise doucement et ça te sera fatale.

Joshua veut hurler. Ça y est, il sent la trahison, la colère, toutes ses émotions négatives que Mingyu lui fait sentir. Mais plus il balance des choses dans la valise et le carton, plus son cœur souffre et plus ses yeux le trahissent. Bien vite tout autour de lui devient flou. Et il a beau essuyer ses yeux, ses larmes reviennent toujours.

Joshua ferma la valise, saisit la poignet de celle-ci et la tire jusqu'à l'entrée. Il tourne les clés dans la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte et jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement.

C'est Mingyu qui a choisi la couleur des murs, le canapé, la télévision et la plus part des choses ici mais maintenant que Joshua a emballé ses affaires, il se rend compte. Il se rend compte que c'est lui, qui vivait vraiment ici. C'est lui qui entretenait les lieux, c'est son odeur qu'il y a partout. Mingyu n'est qu'une ombre, ici et il continuerait probablement à l'être si Joshua restait plus longtemps.

« Je l'aime tellement, Jihoon. Pourquoi il ne s'en rend pas compte ?

\- Parce qu'il aime tellement, lui aussi.» Il te brise doucement et ça te sera fatale. Alors ne regarde pas en arrière et pars pendant que tu peux encore marcher.

Joshua traverse la route à sens unique devant chez lui et passe à côté des déménageurs. Ils ont l'air occupé mais s'arrêtent quand même pour saluer Joshua. Ils savent que ça ne va pas pour lui, cela doit se voir sur son visage.

« Oh, ce carton s'est ouvert ? Pouvez-vous le monter et le poser bien en évidence, s'il-vous-plaît ?»

Joshua se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un menton, il relève le regard. Un homme se tient devant lui, il aborde un sourire sympathique ; il a confondu Joshua pour un déménageur.

Joshua veut lui dire mais n'y arrive pas. Alors l'homme le pousse vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble et Joshua monte jusqu'au quatrième avant de s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte de l'appartement.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Devrait-il entrer ? Il peut toujours aider. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûte, de toute façon ? Ses parents lui ont appris à être généreux -dommage qu'ils ne le soient pas assez pour accepter sa différence.

Alors Joshua pose son carton sur le dessus de sa valise dans un coin de l'appartement et redescend. Les déménageurs ne se plaignent pas de recevoir de l'aide ; ils pensent que Joshua est un ami de celui qui aménage.

Les déménageurs discutent ; ils disent que Monsieur Wen -celui qui aménage- est beau. Joshua le trouve à peine passable. Il a un trop gros nez, une mâchoire trop étroite et des yeux trop grands ; tout est excessif chez lui. Mais les critères de beauté de Joshua sont basés sur Mingyu et Monsieur Wen est tout son contraire.

Deux heures plus tard, ils ont fini. Alors que Joshua dépose un dernier carton et salut les déménageurs du haut de l'immeuble, Monsieur Wen entre dans l'appartement.

« Vous ne partez pas avec les autres ?» il a l'air sincèrement soucieux pour Joshua et il va même jusqu'à poser une main chaude sur son épaule. Joshua se sent étrange. Personne à part Mingyu n'avait approché son visage aussi prêt de celui de Joshua.

« Je ne suis pas déménageur. Je voulais juste aider.» Monsieur Wen a l'air étonné d'entendre cette révélation et semble très embarrassé d'avoir fait travailler un pauvre type qui passait par là. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était amusant.

\- Laissez moi au moins vous offrir le dîné. (Joshua veut vraiment refuser mais Monsieur Wen a ce regard tendre qu'il ne veut pas faire disparaître. Avant qu'il prenne le temps de vraiment réfléchir, il dit :)

\- Si vous insistez.»

Junhui (c'est le prénom de Monsieur Wen) a laissé Joshua prendre une douche avant de sortir dîner. Joshua a mit le premier haut et bas qu'il a trouvé dans sa valise. Junhui semble satisfait de l'ensemble. Ils sortent.

Ils ne sont pas allés bien loin. Il y a un restaurant traditionnel à quelques rues, comme Junhui ne connait pas le chemin, c'est Joshua qui le guide. Ils discutent un peu de choses et d'autres ; ils font connaissance. Junhui est vraiment curieux et Joshua est obligé de le couper une fois devant le restaurant.

Ils entrent, prennent une table et s'y installent. Junhui laisse Joshua choisir un plat pour lui (après tout, il y est déjà allé à plusieurs reprises, il connaît les meilleurs plats) ; il préfère l'observer.

« Où vas-tu avec ta valise, Joshua ?

\- Oh, je...»

Mingyu est beau, ce soir. Il ne porte pas les mêmes vêtements que plus tôt dans la journée, au centre commercial. Il est forcément passé à l'appartement. Il a forcément remarqué l'absence des affaires de Joshua. Pourquoi n'est-il pas dévasté ? Si Mingyu partait sans rien dire, Joshua serait dévasté, lui. Pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Pourquoi Mingyu était-il encore capable de se montrer en publique et avec Wonwoo ? Son petit-ami était parti, non ? Alors pourquoi abordait-il ce petit sourire joyeux ?

« J'ai quitté mon appartement un peu plus tôt dans la journée... Mais je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. J'ai oublié d'appeler mes amis pour les prévenir.»

Junhui ne semble pas à l'aise à l'idée d'un Joshua sans toit. Joshua s'en fiche, tout ce qui l'intéresse pour l'instant c'est Mingyu. Il prend un table avec Wonwoo, ils n'arrêtent pas de parler et parler et parler. Wonwoo rigole, Mingyu rigole ; il a l'air heureux. Plus que quand il passe la soirée avec Joshua.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'héberger le temps que tu contactes un de tes amis ? Je te dois bien ça, après tout.»

Joshua va refuser. Il n'aime pas s'inviter comme ça chez les gens et encore moins chez ceux qu'il ne connait que depuis une après-midi. Il va refuser. Mais quelque chose se produit.

Mingyu le voit. Leurs regards se croisent et il a l'air surpris. Mais bien vite, ses yeux ronds de stupeur forment des croissants et il sourit. Mingyu le voit avec un autre et sourit ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, si j'arrive à partir ?

\- Tu te sentiras mieux.» Il te brise doucement et ça te sera fatale. Mais maintenant, il est l'heure de partir.

Mingyu est heureux pour lui. Il est heureux de le voir en dehors de chez eux... De l'appartement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Mingyu se trompe. Joshua ne veut pas aller voir ailleurs ; il veut que Mingyu lui court après. Il veut l'entendre le supplier de rester comme lui l'aurait fait.

Joshua se sent de nouveau énervé, il déteste ça. Il n'est pas énervé contre Mingyu, il est énervé contre lui-même. Parce que Mingyu lui montre clairement qu'il est heureux pour lui ; qu'il l'encourage à voir quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il lui laisse reprendre sa liberté. Mais Joshua a une fierté et il veut voir Mingyu pleurer pour lui.

Mais Mingyu lui sourit encore et Joshua s'entend dire à Junhui : « Ce serait vraiment gentil. Merci beaucoup.» et il a l'impression de se venger de Mingyu. De lui dire : "Regarde. Je peux aussi jouer à ce petit jeu. Regarde et souffre comme j'ai souffert." Mais Mingyu semble tellement heureux de le voir assis à quelques tables de lui avec Junhui. Et Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu un tel sourire de sa part.

Le repas se fini. Ils s'en vont et retourne chez Junhui. Il y a des cartons partout et Joshua est tenté d'en déballer quelques uns. Ils contiennent le passé de Junhui, après tout. Joshua veut savoir qui est vraiment cet homme. Et c'est drôle, parce que ça fait deux ans qu'il n'a pas ressenti de la curiosité envers autrui.

Junhui est si gentil, drôle et aimable. Il a l'air honnête aussi et ça donne envie à Joshua de l'être aussi. De s'exprimer pleinement et pas inventer une pseudo bonne humeur.

Junhui a trouvé des draps dans un carton et les a installé sur un matelas (le lit doit être quelque part dans l'un des cartons, démonté.). Il demanda à Joshua s'il y a un problème avec le fait qu'ils dorment ensemble, Joshua dit que non.

Junhui le met à l'aise. Joshua ne se sent pas gêné avec lui. Et petit à petit, il ressent l'envie de dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, sans retenue.

Couchés tout les deux sur le matelas, ils observent le plafond. Et ils parlent beaucoup ; de leurs travails, de leurs enfances. Joshua sans s'en rendre compte, finit par lui parler de Mingyu.

De comment Mingyu l'a aidé à s'en sortir ; de comment Joshua l'aime (aimait ?) ; de comment Joshua ferait tout pour lui ; de comment Mingyu et Wonwoo semblent sincèrement heureux ensemble ; de comment Joshua doit laisser tomber la relation malsaine dans laquelle il s'est confiné pendant trop longtemps.

Junhui lui prend la main et la serre doucement. Il ne parle pas, il écoute. Joshua pleure, Junhui essuie ses larmes avec la manche de sa chemise. Mais jamais il ne l'interrompt. Il lui laisse vidé son sac et une fois que c'est fait, minuit est passé depuis longtemps et Joshua s'est endormi.

Il n'a pas appelé ses amis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Jihoon ?

\- Fais ta vie de ton côté et trouve toi quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aimera vraiment.» Il te brisait doucement et ça t'était fatale. Mais maintenant que tu es partie, tu es libre de recommencer.

Il est dix heures quand Joshua se réveille. Comme d'habitude, il pose son bras sur la seconde partie du lit mais pas comme d'habitude, il y a un corps. Joshua ouvre les yeux et se tourne pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien imaginé.

Junhui est déjà réveillé mais il est toujours couché à côté de Joshua ; il l'observe, il est amusé par son air étonné.

Junhui est la première personne à côté de qui il se réveille depuis un an. Et il lui mumure:

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ?»

Et le cœur de Joshua se réchauffe. Il se sent heureux. Il se sent léger ; libre.


End file.
